The Song of the Mermaid
by Hazel Roses
Summary: Sakura's father is forcing her to marry for her family's sake. In her despair, she runs blindly through the woods and onto the forbidden beach. A voice lures her and next thing she knows, she's face to face with the creature said to be deadly: a mermaid. She helps Sakura understand that she must choose her own future and also what it means to truly care for someone.


**So I was given permission by the lovely gabzilla-z on Tumblr to write a one-shot based on her SakuraxHinata mermaid picture that is the default for this story****.**** I fell in love with this picture, even though I never shipped or read anything on this pairing, I really liked it. Check out her artwork and the "sakuhina week" tag for more goodness! This of course is AU.**

* * *

><p>Sakura ran through the woods, tears streaming down her face. The foliage whipped violently at her legs as she barreled through them, not caring where she went. Her breath hitched as she sprinted, jumping over low brush and logs. Bright light filtered through the dense forest and she picked up her pace and threw herself into the light. She landed in soft, white sand. Puffy eyes looked around at her surroundings. She knew that being on the beach was forbidden. It had been drilled in her head since she was a little girl and Sakura honestly hadn't meant to run here. She frowned and got to her feet, wiping her face angrily, and feeling rebellion rise up in her being.<p>

Today the twenty year old had found out that she was being married off to some Lord from the Village Hidden in the Grass. Her father had been approached when Lord Hakudoshi had visited the Leaf Village in order to buy some of the fruit that only grew there such as mangos and pineapples. Sakura had been working next to the fruit stand in the family hemming shop. She mending the turquoise dress of the Village Leader Lady Hokage when she noticed someone at the window of the store. He was making no effort to hide that he was staring at her and it made Sakura uncomfortable.

"May I help you?" she called while continuing to mend the dress.

Hakudoshi entered, allowing Sakura a good look at him. He had to be in his late thirties with how he had a large bald spot that was visible from her seat on the wooden rocking chair she often mended in. Strands were haphazardly combed to try and cover the naked spot, but it was doing a poor job. Abnormally large brown eyes stared back at her and when he smiled, extremely square teeth that were as yellow as butter and spaced out oddly. High, narrow cheek bones and huge ears wasn't helping him to look any more attractive yet he gazed at her like a child stared at candy.

"What is your name?" he asked while reaching out to run his fingers through her silky coral locks.

Sakura pulled back instinctively. "My name is Sakura Haruno."

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman," he cooed. "Your husband is very lucky to have such a radiant maiden at his side."

"My husband will, whenever I find him," Sakura answered and tried to return back to her work. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Hakudoshi ignored her question again and continued to stare at her, a soft giggle emitting from his throat. It was then that her father walked in. When he realized who was in the shop, he bowed deeply.

"Lord Hakudoshi, what a pleasure to have you in our humble store!"

Her father looked at her and saw that she was sitting. He quickly hauled Sakura up by her arm, making the dress, fabric, and string topple onto the wood floor and roll away silently. He forced her into a bow as well. "I apologize for the rude behavior of my child."

So this man was a Lord. She should have guessed from how fancy his clothes were and the ridiculous amount of gold jewelry he wore. He waved a hand dismissively, while still gazing blatantly at Sakura.

"It's quite alright," he answered, holding out hand for her father to kiss respectfully. "I actually would like to talk to you about this daughter of yours."

After those words, Sakura felt her dread building. She would have to be blind to think that the Lord wasn't interested in her, but she hoped that her father wouldn't allow him to take her away. She had been wrong. A large smile covered his weathered face and he embraced her as he gave her the "good news". She was to be wed to Lord Hakudoshi. That information hit her like a ton of bricks. Her father continued to ramble on about how the family would now be set for life and she would be happy. That was just it: she _wouldn't _be happy. How could be she playing some Lord's wife, and ugly Lord at that?

Sakura had run away before her father even got to finish babbling about it. The thought of leaving her village, her _home_ to pick up and move to a new one away from her family and all that she knew was an unbearable thought. Taking in a shaky breath, curious emerald orbs gazed around at her surroundings. The beach was forbidden because of these evil creatures that lured people to their deaths with their beautiful song. She'd been told they were hideous half fish half human women beings called mermaids.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the thought of that. The only reason she stayed away from the beach was to avoid getting beaten for it. She wasn't afraid of these so called mermaids. In fact, if she was going to be forced to leave the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Sakura was determined to see one before she was dragged away kicking and screaming. The frustrated woman pulled her shoulder length pink hair up into a high messy bun before kicking off her black leather boots and beginning the process of rolling up her pants. The smell of salt invaded her senses as she walked closer to the water's edge. The sand melded between her toes as the water lapped gently at her feet. It was cool, but still warm enough to be comforting on this sweltering summer day.

"I can't believe this," she muttered to herself sadly.

Sakura's main issue other than being married to an unattractive man and being pulled away from her family was that she was an outdoors type of girl. Sure she mended and sowed for a living, but she enjoyed hard labor and things like fishing or hunting. Sakura barely was ever in women's clothing and now she would have to wear some elegant dress every day, having to act a certain way and put up with things she normally wouldn't. She huffed angrily as she walked down the endless path of the beach.

As she shuffled slowly, barely putting one foot in front of the other, Sakura saw a large rock formation over to the left. It was so huge that the back of it dove into the forest. How had she never seen that before? Sakura may not have actually gone on the beach, but no one ever said anything about standing at the border. Maybe this was a part of it she had never been to before. Her interest piqued and she ran back to throw her boots back on before jogging slowly to towards the looming formation. After a few moments, she was standing in front of it.

Placing her hand against the rock, she felt its jagged and solid form. Was it a small mountain, a hill, or maybe a volcano? It really wasn't big enough to be a mountain. Still, no one ever talked about it before. Sakura paused for a moment and listened. There was something off in the distance filtering to her ears. Her breath caught in her throat as she listened intently. It was like a gentle melody, the most beautiful she'd ever heard. For a moment, all her troubles seemed to melt away and she closed her eyes, swaying to the sound.

Her legs moved on their own accord around the hill. With each step, her pace became faster until she was nearly sprinting through the extremely tall foliage. When Sakura got closer, she realized it wasn't music that she was hearing, it was someone _singing_, a woman at that. Was it one of the dreaded mermaids? The curious woman just had to see for herself. Her heart was beating fast inside her chest and adrenaline rushing through her veins. She was on such a high; nothing like she had ever felt before.

Without thinking twice, the pinkette began climbing the giant structure. The top was flat and she wanted to see if it was open. Sakura got about a quarter of the way up when she went to pull her knee forward, the hard surface underneath her gave way and she was free falling. She shrieked and closed her eyes, anticipating a long fall and an excruciating stop. Surprisingly, her fall was short and she landed with an "oomph" in soft grass.

Opening her eyes, she gasped at the beautiful sight before her. There was healthy green grass as far as the eye could see. Sakura expected it to be dark when she fell due to the dark rock walls of the mountain, but it was as if she were standing outside. The sky was blue and bright although there was no sun in the sky. Sakura noticed that there wasn't a hole where she fell through either. Where the heck was she?

So many questions racked her brain and Sakura began to panic. How in the world would she get back home? Sakura ran, hoping to find a way out or an explanation to where she was. The warm air whipped against her cheeks as her legs pounded the ground and her hair fell from its bun. Sakura had been trying to find the source of the voice and that was how she ended up in this predicament be begin with. As if her thoughts had been read, it was then that the voice reached her ears once more.

_We reach our fate with the help of love,_

_I know this to be true_

_If only it weren't so hard_

_For me to be with you_

Such a beautiful melody. Sakura found herself searching for the voice once more. She skidded to a halt once a large clear lake came to view. Its surface glittered like diamonds and when Sakura reached the water's edge, it was as clear like looking into a mirror. It didn't look very deep, but when the woman placed her boot into the warm water, she nearly toppled in.

_All seem to be against us being one _

_But fate will bring us back once more_

_And we'll be complete until the end_

_My heart will open up the door_

Green orbs turned to the left. The voice was so close, close enough that it sounded as if the person was right next to her. Over in the distance, she saw someone lying on a large rock that was jutting out over the water. Sakura slowly crept forwards to get a better look. It looked like a woman. Violet tresses drifted all the way down her narrow back. It was then that Sakura noticed the lighter purple fish tail that was _attached _to her. It was a _mermaid._

Sakura had so many questions to ask, but instead, she sat at the lake's edge and simply watched her and listened to her angelic voice. After a few more chords, the mermaid dove headfirst off the cliff and into the crystal clear water below. Sakura's heart sank, she wished she would have been able to see her face to see if the rumors about them being hideous were true. She sighed and was about to stand up and see if she could call out to her. Maybe the mermaid knew how she could escape.

Suddenly, the water in front of her splashed loudly and Sakura closed her eyes to avoid getting water in them. She opened them and was shocked to be nearly nose to nose with the mermaid who had been singing. Her tail whipped softly from side to side as she gazed through lilac eyes at this new being. Sakura breath caught in her throat. She was so _beautiful. _Those orbs seemed to look right through her soul. Softly curved jaw, a tint of pink underneath her eyes, delicately formed nose, and full lips. Sakura was entranced when she bit them.

The being had Sakura trapped; each of her arms were on the outside of Sakura's thighs. It was then that Sakura noticed she did not have on a top. Her breasts were covered by her long strands, but when she moved her head to study her more intently, Sakura's eyes drop to full breasts. Pink rosy nipples were erect from the change in temperature. Sakura's face turned beet red and she scrambled away.

"Where are your clothes?!" she shrieked.

"Clothes?" the being questioned. "What are clothes?"

"These!" Sakura tugged frantically at her own and lifted her own off white top to the red band around her waist and back down.

The half woman stared at her curiously. "Um, what do those do?"

"_Keep you decent!_"

It was clear from the confused look Sakura was getting that the being didn't understand what she meant. Sakura simply sighed. "So are you a mermaid?"

"Yes," she answered while gazing over the lake. "My name is Hinata."

"Hinata," the other woman said slowly. "That's a pretty name. I'm Sakura."

"Nice to meet you Sakura," the violet haired woman said kindly.

There was an awkward silence, or at least what Sakura thought was awkward between them for a few moments. Sakura was still trying to process the idea that mermaids were in fact real and also that they were beautiful, at least if they all looked like Hinata. Green orbs stole a glance at Hinata for a moment. What if she didn't really look like that? What if it was a ruse so Sakura would get comfortable then Hinata lured her to her death?

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She had to ask questions. "So is that what you really look like?"

Hinata looked down at her body and arms before smiling over at Sakura. "What makes you ask that?"

"It's just that people say that mermaids are horrendous looking creatures that lure you to your death with their beautiful voice."

A shocked looked crossed Hinata's face. "We are not ugly!" she moved next to Sakura and leaned back on her elbows. "We can lure people to us with our voices." Hinata looked up at the other woman. "Like I did to you."

Sakura jumped up. "Are you going to try and kill me?! Well you're going to have a tough time lady!"

Hinata giggled before sliding back towards the water and diving in. The surface of the water broke as she treaded the surface. "I called you here because of the anguish in your heart. It was able to reach me here."

"Anguish?" Sakura repeated.

Hinata could _sense _emotions? The pinkette could admit that she was an emotional mess after finding out that she would be marrying Lord Hakudoshi, but the question was why would Hinata call to her just for something like that? Would she be able to help? Sakura voiced this question and her heart soared when Hinata nodded.

"I cannot stop whatever is planned for your life on the outside," Hinata explained. "That is up to you, but if you become one of us, you can leave your troubles behind."

Sakura's heart sank. That was not the answer she was looking for. She'd hoped that the mermaid would be like a fairy god mother and grant her wishes to remain unmarried to that man in the safety of her own village, not be given an ultimatum. Why would she want to leave her family for this world? Sakura plopped back down and crossed her legs. The realization that she would still be leaving regardless hit her hard in the face.

"Would I be able to go back to the human realm?" Sakura questioned.

"Only during the night of the new moon," Hinata answered. "In this world, there is no sun, only the moon."

Sakura shook her head. "There's no way I can do that! Now tell me how to get back to my realm!"

Hinata gave Sakura a knowing look before diving back underneath the water, her wide tail causing a huge splash that managed to get Sakura pretty wet. She frowned. "Get back here!"

Sakura dove headfirst into the lake as well, which wasn't smart since she wasn't a strong swimmer. When she opened her eyes, all that surrounded her was darkness. She didn't even feel like she was in water anymore. Confused, the woman tried to "surface". She couldn't and was running out of air. She swam more frantically until she finally had to breathe and when she did, she sat up abruptly from the back of the rock form. She welcomed air into her burning lungs, inhaling gulp after gulp until her breathing finally slowed and her heartbeat went back to normal.

Standing to her feet, she looked down and felt her clothes, realizing that they were surprisingly dry. The sun was setting over to the west and orange hue coated the atmosphere warmly. The temperature had dropped to a comfortable level as well. Sakura took a deep breath and began the trip home, unsure what she was about to face. Better to get it over with now. Sakura didn't bother running home. Why not make them worry a little longer?

* * *

><p>Sakura laid in bed underneath the comfort of her thick deep purple blanket it. Tears were streaming down her face and her breath hitched softly. The engagement was final. That was proof enough from the enormous ring sitting on her small dresser by the candles. Lord Hakudoshi would be back in two months to take her away. At least she had more time with her family, but she couldn't stand the sight of them right now. Both her mother and father were ecstatic about it and didn't care that she wouldn't be happy. They just keep talking about how the family would be set. The true is <em>they <em>would be set. What did all the riches in the world mean if you were getting them from someone who you despised?

Sakura couldn't understand how her family was putting their wants, no their _greed _before their only daughter's happiness. It wasn't like they were poor. They were well off with the shop and mother also had a side project of making jams out of different fruits for the village. They weren't rich, but they were by no means struggling so she knew this was a greed thing. Sakura was having a hard time swallowing that idea.

Pulling the blanket up to her chin, she realized that it was the same color as that mermaid's hair. "Hinata," she said softly.

Her angelic face filtered in front of her closed eyes. That beautiful smile of hers that made her cheeks more prominent. They couldn't have been a more beautiful woman in the world. What if all the mermaids were that gorgeous? Would she get to meet them? Sakura frowned. She was talking like she would go back to the world of the mermaids. She had no reason to go back. Mermaids were real and she was lucky enough to get to meet one. It should be left at that. Sakura took a deep breath and attempted to fall into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>About four days had gone by since the horrible news and Sakura seemed to walk around in a daze. Her dazzling smile was nonexistent or reduced to a small uncaring smirk that vanished as soon as it appeared. Her customers were able to tell and often asked what was wrong. Lady Tsunade's right hand Lady Shizune had come to pick her the leader's dress and pointed out that Sakura didn't seem as cheerful. Sakura hadn't been telling people what was going on. She simply said she wasn't feeling good, but she spilled the situation to Shizune who in turn put a hand on her shoulder.<p>

"I'm sorry that you think you'll be unhappy," Shizune said. "You have to go in optimistic with a situation like this."

"What is there to be optimistic about?" Sakura questioned while gazing off into the distance. "He's such an unattractive and creepy man."

Shizune sighed. "I know, but maybe you'll find your true love."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand. If I'm already married, won't it make it harder for me to be with my true love if I find him?"

Shizune tapped her shoulder. "It could be, but it's up to you to make it happen."

With that, the brunette turned to leave. Sakura had no idea what she meant. Maybe Hinata would. She seemed like she might be wise. Who knew, maybe she could help or give some advice. Sakura was starting to realize she honestly didn't have any friends. Her best friend Ino had been shipped off to marry another Village leader named Lord Sai many years ago, but at least Ino's husband was young and she was attracted to him. Naruto had joined the Quart Guards that protected the Village leader so she almost never saw him. It wouldn't hurt just to get things off her chest. After all, sometimes a stranger listened better than the people you knew.

Sakura was just about to lock the door. They normally were not open on Sundays, but since it was the Village Leader's dress and it was only being picked up, they made an exception. Sakura felt her stomach churn hungrily and she went to the kitchen to pack a little lunch to take with her. Sakura didn't know if mermaids only ate first or could only eat seafood, but it would be rude for her to not bring anything for her.

A picnic basket lay abandoned next to the ice chest so she picked it up and grabbed a jar of half eaten strawberry jam from the shelf as well as a small loaf of bread. They had some left over fire roasted chicken and rice from the night before. Sakura grabbed a bowl and piled it high with the food before tying a handkerchief over it in order to keep it from spilling when she took her dive into the rock formation. Listening to her surroundings, Sakura tried to pick up the sound of footsteps. She didn't want to get caught by her parents while trying to leave. They should be returning from church soon, but if she left quickly, they wouldn't cross paths.

The young woman let out a sigh of relief when she didn't hear them and went to the back door. Putting the basket down, Sakura opened the door and looked from left to right. The back street was completely empty and Sakura quickly grabbed the basket and took off running into the woods. When she had returned from meeting Hinata a few nights ago, she made sure to keep the path embedded in her mind. It seemed like all along she planned on returning to the world of the mermaids. The rock formation she had secretly named Igneous Rock, since it looked like a volcano loomed in front of her.

Sakura began the hard task of trying to climb with her spoils. After getting a little bit up, she was breathing hard and sweat sheened along her forehead. Only a bit more before she got to where she had fallen through before. Green eyes scanned for a hole in the rock, but surprisingly she couldn't see anything. Climbing up further, Sakura _still _didn't see the hole she had fallen through. Was the gateway closed?

"Hinata!" Sakura called.

At first, nothing but the sound of chirping sea birds and the dull roar of the ocean was all that answered her. "Hina-!"

Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence as her whole body tumbled through the rock. She landed on all fours and ended up breaking the handle on the basket when she landed. Sakura sat back and rubbed her sore shoulder before looking around. The beauty of the Mermaid's realm engulfed her just like last time. Picking up her abused basket, Sakura started walking forward. It was about a four minute walk before she saw the lake shimmering in front of her. Sakura took a seat by the water's shore.

"Hinata!" Sakura shouted. "I want to talk to you."

Almost immediately, Hinata emerged from the water and scurried toward the pinkette, using her arms to help propel her forward. She ended up in that same awkward position as last time: nearly nose to nose with Sakura.

"Why do you have to get so close?!" Sakura exclaimed as her cheeks tinted pink. This time, she didn't scoot away.

"Oh!" Hinata backed up a little and sat. She pressed her pointer fingers together. 'You just um…you're so pretty Sakura. I just like to look at you."

Sakura smiled genuinely for the first time in days. "So are you Hinata."

The mermaid's cheeks also stained pink and Sakura thought that made her look even more beautiful. Remembering her spoils, Sakura opened her basket. "Are you hungry?"

"Well." Hinata's stomach grumbled loudly. "I guess so…"

"Can mermaids only eat seafood?" Sakura questioned.

"No, but that's all we have access to," Hinata explained. She gazed over the food. "What is it?"

"This is chicken and rice," Sakura explained. "Do you know what those are?"

"A chicken is a type of animal isn't it?" Hinata asked while moving to Sakura's side. "I don't know what rice is."

"It's a grain that grows in the ground." Sakura handed Hinata a spoon. "It's very good with different types of meals, even fish."

Hinata had fallen silent and when Sakura looked up, she saw the other woman holding the spoon from the wrong end. She was gazing at it curiously. It was clear that she had no idea what it was. Sakura smiled warmly at that. It was very adorable to find someone who didn't know what a spoon was.

"Like this." Sakura grabbed her own spoon and dug into the rice. The chicken was cut up finely so she didn't have to pick it up with her fingers. She put it to her mouth and chewed. "You use these so you don't have to eat with your hands."

Hinata clumsy held in it her hand and tried to bring it down to the food, but it slipped from her fingers and landed on top of the rice and chicken. Sakura picked up her spoon after lying her own down and attentively grasped Hinata's left hand. She situated the spoon correctly in her hand and put pressure on her fingers so she knew where to hold it.

"Now try it."

Hinata did and this time she was able to get some to her mouth. Her lavender orbs widened. "This is really tasty!"

Sakura watched in amusement as Hinata dug in a few more times. While she was busy with that, Sakura took out the jam and untwisted the top. Hinata paused curiously as Sakura broke off a piece of bread and dipped it into the jar.

"This is called strawberry jam," Sakura explained. "You put it on bread."

"Bread?"

"Here, try it. I bet you'll like it."

Hinata placed her spoon down had reached for the piece that this human held out to her. She took a bite, locking eyes with those deep pools as she did so. It _was _delicious. Humans got to eat so many tasty things. The jam was so sweet and silky and was amazing with this stuff called bread. It almost had the consistency of a sea sponge, but didn't taste awful like one. Hinata remembered that Sakura had wanted to talk. She looked over at her.

"What did want to talk about Sakura?"

* * *

><p>Sakura and Hinata spent well over three hours just talking. Sakura realized that the mermaid really was a good listener. She didn't understand why mermaids had such a bad rap. Maybe it was a good thing. The people of this world were evil and Sakura knew that if they were discovered, they would certainly be sought after. There was so much she learned about her. Mermaids could live for hundreds of years before they died. They never aged and there were also male mermaids. Hinata was surprisingly Sakura's age. Her family lived in the bottom of the lake.<p>

While making her way back to the home, she couldn't get the smile off her face. She was sure that she and Hinata would end up being good friends. That made Sakura even more hesitant to leave than she had been before. Sakura squared her shoulders, knowing she wouldn't be able to get in the house without her mother hearing her. That was fine; she had a stronger resolve than she did before. Reaching the back door, Sakura swung it open. Putting the broken basket down, she began the task of emptying it.

"Sakura?" Footsteps were heard coming in her direction. Her mother stood in the doorway, her hair that her daughter inherited pulled into a high bun. "Where have you been?"

"I went on a picnic," Sakura answered smoothly. "I have something to tell you mother. I am not going to work in the shop anymore."

Her mother's eyes shot open. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm leaving in less than two months, or did you forget?" Sakura said bitterly while putting the now empty jam jar where the dirty dishes were kept. "I want to enjoy the freedom I have left."

"You make it sound like you're going to be imprisoned."

Sakura whirled around angrily. "And what would you call being forced to marry someone you didn't want to and required to stay in a place you don't want to be in?!"

Sakura's mother crossed her arms over her chest. "Sakura, you're being selfish."

"_I'm being selfish?!_" Sakura nearly screamed. "How _dare _you say I'm being selfish with _my _life!"

With that, she stormed off and ran to her room before she said anything further. Sakura was surprised she got away with that outburst, but she couldn't help how she was feeling. Forget what her parents said. She was going to enjoy her last few weeks doing whatever she wanted.

* * *

><p>At first, Sakura was only visiting the mermaid realm every few days, but then it turned into at least a few minutes daily and into a few hours every day. Hinata and Sakura never ran out of things to do. She had even taught the pinkette how to swim better. Sakura had never felt so comfortable around someone in her life. Hinata was perfect. She was kind, non-judgmental, understanding, sweet, and they had a lot of laughs together. Sakura had one month left before Lord Hakudoshi came to retrieve her and Sakura shuttered at the thought of the day she would be separated from her friend. This was the only entrance into the realm of the Mermaids so it wasn't like she could find another body of water to come visit her in.<p>

Sakura's expression fell, her bangs slipping into her face. Her life really was in the outhouse right now. Hinata leaned forward and watched her friend's demeanor. "What's wrong Sakura?"

"I just," she started, her breath hitching slightly. "I just wish things were different. I've never had such a good friend in short amount of time. Of course I don't want to be married to that man, but I also don't want to be away from you. Our friendship still has so much potential to grow."

"I agree," Hinata said softly. "I'm going to miss you Sakura."

She looked up to gaze into those lilac orbs she had grown accustomed to. Her face was as beautiful as ever, the moonlight caressing her soft features. Sakura felt her heart speed up. Gods she was so _flawless._ Sakura felt herself swallowing thickly as she looked at her plump lips. She had never thought of kissing another woman before, but that was the only one running through her mind. Nimble fingers reached up to run through violet locks that were dry from how long she had been on the shore. Hinata's cheeks tinted lightly.

"Um…Sakura?"

Said woman watched intently as her lips moved with each syllable. "I…I want to kiss you Hinata. Do you know what that is?"

Hinata was silent for a moment, but then she nodded. "I know what it is."

Sakura didn't think twice before leaning forward and capturing her lips against hers own. Sakura's heart was beating hard in her chest, her hands shaking as she clumsily pulled Hinata into her arms. Her lips were as soft as Sakura had imagined and when they pulled back, both of their faces were as red as a rose.

"I-I've never kissed someone before," Hinata said quietly.

"Me either," Sakura responded. "I…I liked kissing you though."

Hinata smiled at her in response. That night Sakura couldn't sleep at all. Not only had she gotten her first kiss, but it was from a woman, a _mermaid, _and she had been the one to initiate it. Sakura couldn't believe it. Her fingers moved to touch her lips that were missing the warmth of Hinata's. What did all this mean? When you kissed someone, that mean you liked them right? Did she _like _Hinata? Turmoil wracked her being while entangling in the webs of confusion. A good night's rest may help, but there was no way she'd be able to sleep now.

Suddenly, her room door slowly opened. Sakura could tell from the shadow that it was her father. She tried to feign sleep, still too angry with her father's decision to speak openly with him.

"Sakura?" he called.

She responded by turning over onto her other side away from him. Her father sighed and she felt the bed sink when he sat down on it. Her father's weathered hands brushed over her hair. "We need to talk Sakura."

"What's there to talk about?" Sakura mumbled. "Are you taking back your proposal to wed me off to Lord Hakudoshi?"

He paused for a moment. "No."

"Then we really don't have anything to talk about," she answered. "I just want to be left alone."

"You've been gone every day for hours at a time," her father continued. "I've seen you return from the woods each time. "Where have you been going?"

Her heart sped up. Sakura could admit that she had been less careful since she had been going to Hinata's home for so long without being caught. There's no way she could say where she really had been going. It would sound like Sakura had gone crazy or was lying anyway. Sakura decided to tell half the truth.

"I've been going to the beach."

She heard her father's sharp intake of breath. He pulled his daughter to a sitting positon. "You know it is forbidden to go there!"

Sakura gazed at him stonily. "Because mermaids will get me?"

"_Exactly!" _her father roared. "How do you think I would feel knowing my little girl was killed by one of those monsters?!"

"They're not monsters!" Sakura shouted back before she could seal the words back into her mind. "How could you know that?! Have you ever met one to say that?!"

"I haven't."

Sakura laid back down. "How can you just be a follower of this myth without even checking it out for yourself? You have nothing to worry about, I'll make sure to watch out for vicious mermaids."

"I forbid you to go," her father said sternly.

"Sure," Sakura said indifferently. "Take away something else that makes me happy."

Her father didn't know how to respond to that. Instead, he got up and exited quietly. Sakura didn't even think twice about his words. There was no way she was going to stop seeing Hinata. At this point, she didn't know if she could.

* * *

><p>Throughout the final month, Sakura and Hinata's relationship grew even stronger. They greeted each other with a kiss and often just laid in the grass or in the sand together, Hinata lying on Sakura's chest, her arm draped around her waist. The next day, Lord Hakudoshi would be coming to retrieve her. Her parents had received a letter last week saying he would be there June 15th. Today was Jun 14th.<p>

The couple were by a large tree. Sakura's back was against it and Hinata was in front of her lying against her chest. Sakura stroked her hair gently. She was numb. Tomorrow was the say she would never see Hinata again, the person who meant so much to her.

Sakura looked down when she heard the soft hitching of breath. "Don't go Sakura."

"I have to," she answered sadly. "I don't have a choice."

"You do have a choice!"

Sakura blinked in surprise. She never heard Hinata speak so firmly. She opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out. Hinata looked up and Sakura saw the crystal tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks. Hinata put her head down against Sakura's chest and wrapped her arms around her back.

"I've never felt the way I feel when I'm with you and I don't want that feeling to end. Isn't it the same for you?"

"I…yes," Sakura whispered.

Sakura tilted her lover's head up and pressed her lips against hers. Their kiss became feverish and Sakura laid down so the violet haired half woman could lay on top of her. Their kissed deepened, tongues fighting swirling gently over one another. Sakura ran her hands against Hinata's soft sides from her amethyst scales and finally along the sides of her breasts until she reached her shoulders. When Hinata pulled back, Sakura tried to sit up to follow her.

"Make your choice Sakura," Hinata said before getting up and moving like lightning over to the pointed cliff and diving into the water.

"Hinata!" Sakura called, her chest feeling empty and dread building in the pit of her stomach. "Hinata come back!"

She didn't. Sakura was left alone with her thoughts and the cool wind chilling her to the bone.

* * *

><p>Sakura stood in front of a mirror as her mother tied the corset of her dress tightly. The royal blue dress fit snugly, accentuating her breasts and bringing out her abstract features even more. A light blush had been dusted on her cheeks and red lipstick coated her lips. Coral locks hand been pulled back into a regal looking bun while some strands remained free, framing her face. You couldn't tell she had spent all night crying.<p>

There was a knock at the door and in walked Lord Hakudoshi. He was just as unattractive as ever. If anything, he seemed to have lost even more hair since she last saw him. He held out his hand to her. "Come my sweet bride."

Sakura didn't move. Her mother had to push her forward. Lord Hakudoshi caught her before she fell. His hand was cold and clammy like rotted soup. He began pulling her towards the door. "No time to waste. I will send you an invitation to the wedding father and mother!"

"Bye Sakura!" her mother called. "We'll see you soon."

Her mother's voice was like white noise. She didn't register it at all. She couldn't stop thinking about Hinata and as the horses took off. Sakura realized that there was no way she could leave. Without saying a word, Sakura opened the door to the moving carriage and jumped out. She heard Lord Hakudoshi's surprised voice as she hit the unforgiving ground hard. Sakura stood up once she stopped rolling and ran into the woods.

"Get back here!" she heard behind her as the carriage was pulled to a halt.

There was no turning back now. Sakura ran as fast as she could, pulling her dress up to her knees so it wouldn't trip her. Twigs and branches ripped at the expensive fabric, but she didn't care. She had to get back to Hinata. Footsteps echoed behind her. It had to have been the guy driving the carriage and the other that was sitting in the back of it chasing her. Fear welled up inside her and she made her legs move faster. Finally Igneous Rock was in her view. She was almost there. Sakura began the climb frantically up its side, her hands starting to bleed from gripping the jagged rock as she shimmied up. Almost there, Sakura was almost there and as a smile crossed her features, she felt someone pulling at her ankle.

Sakura looked down in panic to see the man who had been driving the horse pulling her down with the second man hot on their trail. She kicked ferociously, but he held on tight and yanked hard, managing to pull her down a foot or so.

"Let me go!" Sakura yelled. She used her other foot to stomp on his face over and over until his grip loosened.

She tore from it and scrambled up. "You bitch!" he yelled after her. "Get her!"

Sakura made it to the portal. "Hinata!" she screamed. "Let me in Hinata!"

"Who the hell is she talking to?" one of the guys asked.

"Who the hell cares, just bring her back to the boss!"

The volcano didn't give way and Sakura looked back down to see the men gaining on her. "Hinata! I choose you!"

Just as the same guy reached out to grab her foot again, she felt herself falling. When she landed, Sakura got up and ran. She kicked off her shoes on the way and let the soft grass bend underneath her feet. She halted abruptly in front of the water.

"Hinata," Sakura called.

Nothing. Sakura jumped into the water and treaded. "Hinata!"

Her heart sank when her calls went unanswered. Maybe Hinata hadn't forgiven her for yesterday. Sakura felt her heart wrench and was about to return to the human realm when slowly purple hair appeared in front of her. Inch by inch of her face was revealed to her until everything from her smooth shoulders and up was exposed. Sakura threw her arms around her.

"I'm sorry," she said gently. "I want to be with you."

"You'll stay?" Hinata questioned, her eyes searching those of her lovers.

"I will," Sakura answered solidly. "I want to be a mermaid and spend the rest of my time with you."

Sakura kissed Hinata passionately and as they did, Hinata pulled them underwater. Sakura didn't think twice or panic, she trusted Hinata completely. Soon Sakura was running out of air and she attempted to swim back to the surface, but Hinata held her down. Her eyes looked at her widely. Hinata's face didn't change at all. She smiled and placed a hand against Sakura's chest.

"Breathe."

Sakura didn't know how she was able to hear her speaking as if they were speaking up on the surface, but she nodded. There was no way she couldn't take in a breath now. Her lungs were burning, begging for air. Sakura's vision darkened as she inhaled a mouthful of water. She felt the most excruciating pain in her chest. She was drowning. That was fine, at least she would die happy.

Suddenly her eyes shot open. The pain she had been feeling disappeared like it had never been there. Looking around, she realized she was still underwater. There was something wrong with her legs; she could only feel one of them. Looking down, she gasped when she saw the glittering scales of a tail that was a little lighter pink than her own hair. The dress she had been wearing had been torn away, her breasts exposed just like how Hinata's always were. Speaking of that, where was she?

Sakura relaxed when she felt arms enveloping her from behind. Hinata's head rested against her shoulder. "I'm so glad."

"Me too," Sakura answered. "I don't know what I would have done, hadn't I met you."

Hinata released her and Sakura turned to kiss her lover once more. When they broke, Hinata placed her hands against Sakura's face.

"All seem to be against us being one," Hinata began. "But fate will bring us back once more."

"And we'll be complete until the end," Sakura finished. "My heart will open up the door."

Their hands entwined and Hinata began pulling her lover into the water. At first, it seemed to be getting darker, but after a few moments, the bright lights of a city came into view. Hinata could see other mermaids swimming around. The city was so intricate, so beautiful that Sakura's breath caught in her throat.

"Welcome to Atlantis," Hinata said with a gentle smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So…this ended up being way longer than I planned lol. I was so into it that I wrote it in two days! I think I've found a new ship to sail! Gabzilla-z, thank you for turning to this pairing!<strong>


End file.
